In the invention described in Patent Document 1 listed below, an arch portion disposed at a lower end of a quarter panel configuring a vehicle body outer panel and an outer end portion of an arch-shaped wheel house outer panel disposed at a vehicle inner side of the quarter panel are adhered to one another with an adhesive in a state in which one is superposed on top of the other. Additionally, a technique is disclosed of applying a sealer between the end portions of the quarter panel and the wheel house outer panel to prevent the ingress of water from the outside and prevent the occurrence of rust.    Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 2006-96113